


Not Offical

by Fellow_Human_Being



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cringe, Cute Ending, Cute UnofficialCouple, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone but Klance Cries, Fluff, Is this crack?, M/M, No Angst, Why Did I Write This?, everyone is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellow_Human_Being/pseuds/Fellow_Human_Being
Summary: “Don’t play dumb!” Matt took over, realizing that it’s now the time to stand up and face this issue like a man. Just like Hunk did. “You guys are like a newlywed couple!”The two boys look at each other in confusion. Keith was the one to shake his head. “That’s crazy, Lance and I never act like that.”“Keith,” Shiro spoke carefully, waiting for any sudden movement. “You’re holding Lance’s hand right now.”





	Not Offical

“Are we going to ignore that?”

Shiro peeked above the newspaper he was reading to spare a glance at Matt while Pidge took a second from eating her pancakes to glare at her brother. If you ask her, waking up to eat breakfast at your friends’ apartment is stupid. But Hunk was cooking so she bit her tongue.

Hunk was the only one with kindness and consideration to question Matt’s confusion. “Ignore what?” 

“Are they dating!?” Hunk gave Matt a blank look. Who in the world is dating who?

It’s only when Matt pointed at the living room, where Lance and Keith were eating their breakfast because the table could fit so many of them. As Matt stressed out his question again, everyone took their time to finish their chewing and look over to the boys’ direction. 

There was nothing weird. Not really. Keith is clearly half asleep. He’s wearing a loose tank top and sweats, his hair messily up in a ponytail and kept on blinking to keep himself awake. Lance was in the baggy shirt, handed down from his brother, and pajama bottoms, his hair was curling around his face since he didn’t bother fixing his hair. Between the pair, Lance seemed slightly more awake. Just barely. 

The only thing that was off is how Lance was feeding Keith. Between cutting the pancakes into pieces and taking a bite for himself, Lance would place the fork between Keith’s lips and Keith would take a bite before taking a swing of his mug.

‘Black coffee is all I need’ my ass.’ Pidge couldn’t help but snort at the adorable exchange. Before Shiro could stop her, Pidge grabbed her phone and started recording. 

Matt sighed and gave a small smile at his friend’s reactions. “Thank god, I thought I was going insane.” 

They all jumped when they heard a clank. Looking back at the boys’ direction, they witnessed how Lance stared at the empty plate and Keith’s mouth is still slightly open and waiting. Lance’s voice was soft and light when he told the other that he’ll be right back. 

No one said anything as Lance shuffled pass them to get more pancakes. They all fear, some more amused, that speaking to the boy would destroy the adorable moment that just occurred. Less than a minute, Lance was leaning comfortably to Keith and back to cutting the pancakes. 

“I think,” Hunk slowly started, careful to keep his voice low. “They might be doing this without noticing how domestic it is?”

Pidge nodded in agreement, all too aware of how stupid the two are.

“Well, how long have they’ve been doing this?” Matt asked. He only received blank looks.

And that’s how everyone started focusing more on the two idiots.

_____________________________

By the end of the week, the group had found Lance and Keith being so in love that it truly baffled them. To think the two were basically in a loving relationship without it being a relationship, it really drives them all mad.

So mad that they decided to hold a meeting about it.

“I’m so fucking sick of this!” Shiro didn’t bother scolding Pidge about her language because at this point, just like her and everyone else, he was fucking sick of this.

“At least you don’t have to share an apartment with Lance,” Hunk never felt so lost before, not even when Lance got them lost in Disneyland. Now he was questioning if his existence is nothing more than a lie. “Keith showed up like twice a day to drop something off and then they end up snuggling on the couch while watching a movie.”

Matt gave Hunk a pat on his back, thanking the universe to never have to deal with that. “If it makes you feel better, they invited me to the arcade and it ended up with me feeling like the third wheel.”

“It doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Are you sure they’re not dating?” Shiro asked, hopeful that his brother isn’t as stupid as it seems. Maybe they are dating and never said anything? 

Hunk didn’t want to break the news, but he held the poor man’s hand tightly and decided it was the best. There’s no use to lie to Shiro, not when he went through so much. “I tried asking Lance and he told me he wasn’t seeing or dating anyone. No bros would lie to each other like that.”

While Pidge wanted to say she laughed at how Shiro deflated, she really couldn’t. At this point, she had all the blackmail material she needs and it didn’t make her happy. Out of everything, she kinda wants to cry.

“Lance was playing with Keith’s hair while Keith was reading.” Pidge grimanced as everyone groaned. “Then I asked Keith if he wanted to go out to prank Shiro and he asked Lance if he was okay with that!”

While Shiro looked mildly concerned at the mention of a prank, Hunk and Matt stared at Pidge with a glint in their eyes. It looks likes that new competition is starting.

“I asked Lance what he wanted to eat,” Hunk paused to gather the will power to continue. “He asked Keith in return, which lead a lot of back and forth in figuring out what they wanted.”

“That isn’t as bad when we went to the mall,” Matt shiver in horror as he remembered the traumatic moment. “Every time Keith stared at something more than ten seconds, Lance swoops in and bought it.”

“You know what’s worse?” Shiro puffed up his chest. If they were going to share horror stories, he wasn’t going to be left out. “Lance kissed Keith.”

Everyone screamed.

“Shut the fuck up!”

“There’s no way!”

“ I beg for mercy!”

“It’s true!” Yelled Shiro. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering why the universe hates him. “They got home late after the movies and I was still up grading papers. After they hang out in the living room for a couple of minutes to continue a weird ass conversation, Lance kissed Keith’s forehead and they exchanged goodnights before he left. Keith didn’t say anything except said good night to me and left to his room!”

Everything was silent as this information was processed. 

“Fuck,” Pidge whispered with her eyes wide from true fear. “Do you think they’ll end up adopting a kid like this?”

No one wanted to agree, but no one wanted to be a liar either. 

Just as they started wishing for death, a sound indicated that the front door to Shiro’s apartment was just shut closed. 

“They’re here,” whispered Matt, tears glazed his eyes as he tried to think of any way to escape. It’s no use, Shiro’s room doesn’t have a window. Maybe he can hide in the closet, but he was aware his sister would drag him back. “We’re doomed.”

Hunk had to stiff the sob, sheltering Pidge behind him. Pidge will forever be thankful, but she’ll never tell anyone how tight she grips the back of Hunk’s shirt and let out a couple of tears. 

Shiro was the only one without tears, his eyes were empty and matched what he was inside. This man is dead inside, now it’s time for his physical state to match it as well.

“What’s going on?” And of course, Keith and Lance appeared together. Keith was basically leaning onto Lance as he looked at them in question. “Why are you all crowded in Shiro’s room?”

When it looked like no one was going to answer Keith’s question, Hunk finally snapped. “What the fuck are you two?”

Lance blinked at the question. “Hunk, buddy, we’re Keith and Lance.”

“Don’t play dumb!” Matt took over, realizing that it’s now the time to stand up and face this issue like a man. Just like Hunk did. “You guys are like a newlywed couple!”

The two boys look at each other in confusion. Keith was the one to shake his head. “That’s crazy, Lance and I never act like that.”

“Keith,” Shiro spoke carefully, waiting for any sudden movement. “You’re holding Lance’s hand right now.” 

As the two slowly raised their link hands, Shiro muttered, “I didn’t sign up for this shit.”

Keith stared at their hands, then at Lance, then back at their hands. “When did that happened?”

“Fuck, maybe when we were talking about dinner?” Lance guessed but shrugged before placing his focus on his panicking friends. Especially Hunk. Hunk looks like he’s about to pass out. “It’s not even a big deal if we say no homo.”

“But you didn’t say that!” Spat out Matt, offended by such reasoning. “Waiting until someone points it out destroyed the purpose!”

“Oh.” Lance stared at Keith, wondering if Matt’s logic made any sense. “Then bromos?”

Keith smiled, but it faded at their friends’ shrieks. 

“They’re going to fucking adopt a kid at this rate!”

“Pidge, calm down-”

“Don’t you dare lie to my shit of a sister, Takashi!”

“I just want to go back home and cry.”

“Guys!” Lance shouted, silencing everyone almost effortlessly. “It’s not as bad as you all make it be.”

“I literally witnessed you kissing Keith’s forehead.”

Lance shut his mouth, unsure on how to come back to that. Maybe they do have a point. Keith glared at his brother, clearly disliking how Lance starting to look insecure.

“It’s none of your business either way,” Keith didn’t miss the small nod from Lance, it made him slightly glad that he had a backup. “It shouldn’t affect you guys so much.”

“You don’t understand how disgusting it is to watch.”

Lance rolled his eyes, leaning towards Keith’s warmth. They all could hear the ‘You got this babe.’ 

Hunk sobs got louder. 

“Fuck, we get it.” Keith glared at them all before he looked at Lance. “Maybe we should do something about it.”

Lance pouted at the thought of having to pull away. Stopping this comfortable source of warmth because of his friends is a bunch of babies? Shoot him first. 

“Lance,” Keith whispered softly, bringing his free hand to lift the sulking boy’s head. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Oh. Lance liked that option much more. “I would die for you.”

Keith smirked and looked at his friends. “Happy now?”

He did not expect to see everyone bawling their eyes out. Especially Shiro, who was very much on the ground and sobbing his heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something to make others laugh. This idea came up and I hope you're all amused as I am. When I started this, happy as a child. When I ended this, just so tire because each day that pass is closer to finishing high school.
> 
> I have like two days left and I want to finish most of my fanfics and post as many as I can. Look forward to seeing more Klance stories under this account.


End file.
